A Home To Call Our Own
by LauraLovesNT
Summary: Exotica and Cassandra join the tribe as kits-but can they stay?


A Home To Call Our Own

A/N

So this is a one-shot idea I had about Exotica and Cassandra, whom in my mind are sisters. I also consider Cass, Etcetera, Vicky, Rumple, Jemima, Bomba, and Dem, to be in a close friendship group considering their dances in the Jellicle Ball and Macavity.

Do you want me to continue this?

Laura xxx

It was a typical day at the Jellicle Junkyard-Tugger was driving Bomba up the wall, Mungojerrie and Rumplteazer were out "seeing friends" (on a heist, more like) and Jemima and Etcetera were playing chase.

"Old Deut! There's a couple o' kits 'ere, they need an 'ome!" Rumple's thick Cockney accent rang out across the Junkyard.

"Don't address him like that! You're not supposed to be out on your own yet!" Munkustrap scolded them.

The sight that greeted him was rather unusual. Rumple was struggling to carry a small chocolate brown kit, whilst Mungojerrie led a similar, slightly older cat by the paw.

"Who's this?" Grizabella, for a change wasn't touring-she had a few weeks off.

"Kits." Rumple answered protectively.

"You're no more than a kit yourself! Honestly, since Mungo joined the tribe I swear that you have become a very bad kit!" Jennyanydots bounded over, her crochet lesson plan for the mice momentarily forgotten.

"Muumm! I'm fine!" Rumple scowled.

"Leave her be, lass. My daughter's fine." Skimble scolded Jenny.

"She's my daughter too!" Jenny answered her mate.

"Mum! Look! New friends!" little Jemima said to her mother, Demeter.

"Yes, and it's your bedtime!" Jellylorum ushered the kit back into the den.

"Stop arguing, all of you! Who are these young ones?" the voice of the Jellicle Leader made all the cats go silent.

"My name is Exotica." The brown kit slipped out of Mungo's grasp.

"If you please, Sir, we would like to stay here. Our Mummy has abandoned us, we woke up yesterday to an empty nest." The kit explained.

"Etty" the younger kit was shaking.

"I'm Cassandra. Please let us stay." She said.

Exotica gently cuddled her sister.

"Please, Deuteronomy. The poor kids are scared stiff." Mungo said.

He sighed. "You two, off to bed. Jelly, Jenny, Munkustrap and I will discuss this now. The kits can go with Skimbleshanks and stay at him and Jenny's den for the night." Deuteronomy ordered.

"Come on, wee ones. We won't hurt ye, we promise." Skimble smiled.

Demeter, Victoria, Etcetera and Bombalurina watched the scene from a distance.

"Looks like your mate has a task on his hands, Dem." Vicky commented as she nibbled a claw.

Demeter nodded. "That Cassandra seems quite sweet, doesn't she?" she smiled.

"Jem's already wanting to be best friends with her." Bombalurina said.

"She's going to be my best friend! Jem already has me, anyway." Etty said childishly.

Vicky rolled her eyes. "Quaxo needs to have a word with Alonzo, he'll be flirting with those kits before you can say "Presto!" she said.

"What'll Misto do, threaten to teleport him to Macavity?" Bomba was sceptical.

"Pfft. Strike his tail off, more like." Demeter laughed.

"Alright: The kits-do they stay or go?" Munkustrap decided to get straight to the point.

"I say, stay." Jenny answered immediately.

"Sister, you would say that. Asparagus and I are perfectly happy to look after her." Jelly added.

"Auntie Jenny, are you sure that you wish to look after the kits?" Munkustrap asked as Jellylorum scratched her ear.

"Yes. They seem like sweet kits." Jenny smiled.

"That is this meeting closed." Old Deuteronomy announced.

"The two kits are very welcome to stay, I wish to see them both tomorrow." He continued.

The cats left Deuteronomy and Grizabella's den.

"Ma! Are they stayin' then?" Rumple leapt off Mungojerrie's lap.

"Yes, I am happy to say that they are. And would you two stop cuddling, you are not mates, properly yet!" the Gumbie Cat scolded.

"Not long, two moons to go." Mungo purred as Rumple giggled.

"It's positively sickly." Skimbleshanks teased.

"Shut up, Dad. They're sleeping now." Rumpleteazer replied.

"We need to wake them, they are very thin and need to eat." Jennyanydots answered desicively.

Mungojerrie made his way to the spot where the two kits were sleeping soundly.

"Wake up, you've got something to eat." He said.

Cassandra suddenly gave a hiss and opened her eyes.

"It's alright, we won't hurt you." Jenny bustled over with two cups of hot milk and a plate of mousecakes.

"Exotica, wake up." Cassandra woke her sister.

"Whaa? Where are we?" she asked.

"The Jellicle Junkyard, 'member?" Cass urged.

Exotica nodded and got up. She took a mug of hot milk from Jenny and drank some.

Cassandra took a mousecake and bit into it gratefully.

"We have some news. You two can stay." Jenny said.

"Old Deuteronomy wants an audience with you, tomorrow." She continued.

"Okay." Exotica nodded.

"Are you pleased?" Rumpleteazer piped up.

"Yes, I am. We have somewhere to stay now, and family." Cass purred.


End file.
